Forever Was Once Never
by drarry fan
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared after the war with Draco Malfoy’s twin sons, what happens when he returns with the twins? What happens when Draco finds out they are back? DRACOHARRY slash MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me.

**Author:** Drarry Fan (formally Meggy Potter)

**Title:** Forever Was Once Never

**Summary:** Harry Potter disappeared after the war with Draco Malfoy's twin sons, what happens when he returns with the twins who are to attend Hogwarts? What happens when Severus informs Draco?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry.

**Warning/s:** MPREG and MALE LOVE.

**Reviews:** Reviews love. Flames will be ignored. Helping write better is great, but don't be mean for what I write about.

**CHAPTER ONE: The Beginning**

"Gah! Eek gah!" a baby squealed in delight as his father tickled him on the tummy. Draco smiled down at his son as Harry moved beside him with their other one baby and carefully laid him on the blanket beside his brother. This was it. This was Draco Malfoy's life and he was proud of it. He not only had twin sons that his beautiful husband gave birth to, but the wizarding world itself was peaceful. Voldemort no longer existed and this allowed everyone to have the chance at happiness, especially the son of a former spy, Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, baby, Lathien wants you" Harry whispering in amusement as Lathein, the twin boy in front of Draco squealed and screeched for his father's attention. Draco turned and smiled, moving down and blowing a sloppy kiss on Lathien's face. Lathien Draconis Malfoy screeched again and grabbed part of his father's hair in his small chubby hand and pulled softly, an act that caused Draco to laugh.

Lathien and his twin brother, Scott, were born exactly six months after the fall of Voldemort and the wizarding world rejoiced in the births. To these people, Harry was a saviour and still a celebrity and the birth of the sons only allowed happiness for Harry and Draco to spread throughout the world.

Even now, Draco wondered how this all turned out the way it did. How did Harry and he become married? How did they allow themselves to be so careless that Harry became pregnant? Yes it was true, the twins were a mistake but Draco knew that they were a mistake that he would repeat with Harry any day. He was content with his life and the former Slytherin knew that nothing could go wrong.

"Draco? Are you okay?" Draco turn awkwardly, Lathien's hand was still in his hair, and stared at Harry who was smiling gently at his husband. Draco smiled back as he carefully plied his son's hand from his hair and moved forward to kiss his husband gently on the lips.

"I'm perfect. How could I not be? I have the most beautiful husband who I love and the most beautiful sons I could ever imagine having. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Draco cooed and leaned forward to kiss on the lips again, ignoring the frown that found it's way on Harry's face before Draco kissed him.

That day was perfect. It was the day that Draco was home from work. It was the day that Draco spent with his sons and family. It was the day that Hermione came and got them to baby sit them in the afternoon. It was the day that Draco made love to his husband. It was also the day before Harry would take Draco's sons and leave forever. Why? Draco didn't know, but he was heartbroken. What had went wrong he believed he would never know. Harry had left and Draco had no idea whether he would see him again. But he would, in his heart he knew he would. His sons would come back for Hogwarts and they did.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:** Strange and a bit bad, I know. I'm bad at beginnings. But I swear it will get better. And longer too. xP


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me.

**Author:** Drarry Fan (formally Meggy Potter)

**Title:** Forever Was Once Never

**Summary:** Harry Potter disappeared after the war with Draco Malfoy's twin sons, what happens when he returns with the twins who are to attend Hogwarts? What happens when Severus informs Draco?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry.

**Warning/s:** MPREG and MALE LOVE.

**Reviews:** Reviews love. Flames will be ignored. Helping write better is great, but don't be mean for what I write about.

THANK YOU for the reviews on the first chapter. A lot of you are confused as to why Harry left Draco well here is something for you: **mwahahaha I know the reason and you don't. You'll just have to find out. Hahahaha** I'm cruel, I know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 2**

'A little to the left. No a little more. It just doesn't work. It's not perfect. But nothing in my life is perfect anymore. My heart is broken and my soul is torn' Draco sighed to himself as he moved the porcelain angel a little more to the left. It just wasn't working. He scrunched up his nose and pushed it violently to the ground. Making the object smash everywhere.

"Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy hurried into the lounge room and halted suddenly. There on the ground was not only a broken porcelain angel but also her broken son, crying the tears that burnt his soul everyday since his family left. Narcissa let out her own cry as she moved forward and hugged her son. "Draco, my baby boy" She murmured, rocking him slightly. It had been ten years since Harry took the twins from Draco and he could still feel the pain he felt when he realised they had left. He didn't know why and it broke his heart even more. What had he done to deserve this? He never cheated on Harry and he most certainly never hurt him. They loved each other and got along so well. They were even talking about having another baby. So why did he leave? It hurt. It still hurt so badly.

&&&&&

He could hardly hear himself think as music blared in his ears. This was hardly the ride Harry Potter had expected while driving home, especially having to deal with two out of tune voices singing along with the muggle musician. Harry laughed to himself. He would have never imagined driving to London with his two twin boys singing at the top of their voices, but he was and just the prospect of it made he want to cry in laughter. This was it, this was The Boy-Who-Lived's life after Hogwarts and he loved every bit of it.

He sons were his life and each day they made him thank Merlin for giving him this gift. Oh yes, at first it was a mistake but when they were born they were a miracle to Draco and Harry. Draco. Oh how Harry missed him, but he knew it was for the best leaving Draco and there was nothing he could do about it. The boys had constantly asked about their father and Harry had shown them pictures, but he refused to tell them why he had left Draco. But the boys had repeatedly asked him and each time Harry refused to acknowledge the question or told them that he would not answer. It was a hard life for Harry, and he knew it was a hard time for them. They wanted to meet Draco badly but Harry wasn't so sure whether he wanted them too.

"Dad?" Harry looked up at Lathien who was sitting in the front seat next to Harry.

"Yes?" Harry asked, looking at the son that reminded him so much of Draco. The twins both looked like Harry's husband. They both had blonde hair that looked unnatural and the sharp grey eyes, their skin was pale and they had that aristocratic face that all Malfoys generally had. Some people wouldn't even say they were Harry's sons. Harry knew that with Lathien you wouldn't be able to tell, his personality was exactly like Draco's. But Scott was different, he had Harry's well-known individuality and Harry was happy that at least one of his son's was like him.

"Are we going to meet father while we are here?" Harry turned to look back at the road. Out of the twins, Lathien was the one who always asked and Harry knew why. Back in North Ireland where Harry had first took the twins; people questioned Lathien in the family. Even though the twins both looked like Draco, Scott acted like Harry but it was because of Lathien acting like Draco, that it made him feel left out. Harry knew that Lathien didn't want anything more then to meet Draco, the person who he had inherited the most from.

"Lathien, we've talked about this" Harry answered shortly, knowing that Lathien would do nothing more then argue.

"Maybe if…"

"But why not? You haven't even told us why you left him" Lathien bit angrily, ignoring Scott who he had interrupted rudely.

"Lathien, please! Enough! I have told you before, I don't want to hear no more" Harry snapped, wanting to hear no more about Draco.

"No! Why do you keep denying us the chance to meet him?" Lathien's voice had start to rise in the anger he felt and Harry knew what his temper could do.

"Calm yourself, Lathien, or I will turn around and you will not be going to Hogwarts at all" The former Gryffindor sighed, he didn't like blackmailing his sons, but he had no other choice. Harry turned and looked at Lathien, the eleven year old boy looked like he was about to cry. "Please Lathien"

Lathien did nothing more then glare at his dad before turning his back on him, staring out the window as they finally reached London. Harry wanted to cry as well, nothing he could do would ever make Lathien satisfied about his father, but all Harry wanted to do was keep him safe.

"Dad?" Harry turned and looked at Scott "I love you" Harry smiled gently, Scott could always make him feel a bit better.

"I love you too Scott. Both of you" Harry replied, giving Lathien a look.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:** Next chapter will come on Saturday after I finish work! Thanks again for the Reviews! I don't have a beta, I don't have time for one, so please excuse my mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me.

**Author:** Drarry Fan (formally Meggy Potter)

**Title:** Forever Was Once Never

**Summary:** Harry Potter disappeared after the war with Draco Malfoy's twin sons, what happens when he returns with the twins who are to attend Hogwarts? What happens when Severus informs Draco?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry.

**Warning/s:** MPREG and MALE LOVE.

**Reviews:** Reviews love. Flames will be ignored. Helping write better is great, but don't be mean for what I write about.

:":":":":":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

CHAPTER 3 

Harry sighed as he looked at his two boys who were silently sleeping. He didn't know what to do, part of him felt guilt as he looked upon them. He would give everything to make them everything, everything but meeting Draco of course. Harry looked back at the road as he thought of Draco. Draco Malfoy. The man he had accidentally fell in love with. It wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't planned like everything else. But it did and Harry was afraid. No, the twins could not meet Draco, not after what Draco did to them.

Harry's face brightened as he realised they were closing in on Ron and Hermione Weasley's house. Merlin, he missed his friends. It was now early morning and he hoped that they would be awake. He smiled as he saw the outline of what seemed to be Hermione's figure. She was outside hanging the washing. The Ex-Gryffindor shook his head. Even though Hermione knew she could use magic for chores, she refused to; it had always confused Ron and Harry as to why.

"Boys, we're here" Harry commented loudly, arousing the sleeping boys from their slumber. Lathien was the first to really waken. He opened his grey eyes and searched out in front of him.

"Where are we?" He questioned, his eyes widening slightly at the sight.

"Remember how I told you about my friends, Hermione and Ron?" He received an affirmative nod "We are at their house"

Harry laughed when he heard a whoop from behind him. Scott had always talked to Hermione and Ron on the muggle telephone and he had always said he could not wait to meet them. Lathien was different however, he did not wish to talk to the couple, but instead preferred to listen to his twin talk. Harry's smile widened when he saw Hermione look at the approaching car with suspicion. It was not until they stopped completely that the bushy haired woman's eyes widened and she let out a squeal. A squeal that could easily wake up the other residents in the house and it did.

Hermione laughed as she ran towards Harry, who had quickly jumped out of the car. Hermione threw her arms around the man and tucked her face in his neck, letting tears fall freely. Hermione and Ron had not seen Harry those ten years either and the sight of him made her feel joy. Harry carefully pried Hermione from his body as his red head friend came out of the door. Ron grinned as Harry ran over to him and gave him a tight hug, which he happily returned. It was great to see Harry again.

The black haired Gryffindor then turned when he heard Hermione squeal again. His bushy haired friend was looking at the twins who were watching her in return.

"Harry! These are the twins?" Hermione questioned, her smile huge and her arms out for a hug. It was not a real question; it was more like a confirmation.

"Yes" He grinned and watched happily as Hermione brought them both into hugs.

"My! Look how you've grown!" Hermione pulled back and took a longer look at them. Yes, they had grown since she had seen them last and she considered them handsome young teenagers. Even though the twins looked identical, Hermione could easily tell them apart. Lathien had a scowl on her face while Scott was smiling brightly, overjoyed by the fact of meeting Hermione and Ron.

Hermione smiled and moved away from the twins a little.

"You must be hungry, come! I have some breakfast ready. We should go in and eat" Hermione turned to her long time friend "and you all can meet Nikki"

:":":":":""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**A/N:** Another chapter done. Short I know. Sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Obviously Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

…………………………………………………

**Chapter 4**

Harry slowly chewed on his food as he watched the youngest and kindest of the twins, Scott, talking excitedly to the daughter of his best friends. They had instantly connected in the way Harry had done so with Ron and that in itself made Harry feel warm inside. However he worried deeply for Lathien. All his life, Lathien had been considered a loner. Harry could not remember one friend that his son had had except for his own twin and it broke Harry's heart. He idly wondered if it was because Lathien was more like Draco and so needed people more Slytherin to connect with. And in his head that was the only possible connection. At one point, Harry had even tried to get Lathien to make friends with the people his twin had hung around, but the duplicate of Draco never spoke one word to them.

'_He had looked at them as though they were lower then him'_ Harry thought, as he quietly remembered back to the time when it had happened.

"Uncle 'arry?" Harry looked beside him where a little red head boy grinned at the man looking down at him. When they had entered the house just twenty minutes earlier, Harry had been greeted by a swarm of Weasley's. Ron and Hermione, clearly following in the Weasley tradition, had had five children all up. The oldest was a beautiful brown haired girl by the name of Nicole, or Nikki as she preferred. Nikki had been born around the same time as the twins and had been the only Weasley child Harry had saw before he left. Her looks as well as her intelligence had clearly come from Hermione; there was no doubt about it. She was also named Harry's goddaughter. He could still remember when the twins and Nikki played for hours on end when Harry's two best friends had come to visit him and Draco, when they had tried to pull them apart; they always cried their lungs out. With Scott, it had only taken ten minutes to stop his tears, but the only thing that stopped Lathien was Draco talking to him for about thirty minutes. He had always preferred his father to Harry.

The second oldest had just turned nine and was another girl by the name of Rose Weasley. With flaming red hair, freckles and bright blue eyes, Rose was a duplicate of Ron. She did not have the intelligence of her mother or older sister but instead a fiery temper and act before she thinks notion. Ron had always been proud of his second eldest daughter and he had always been the first to tell Harry when she played pranks on the purebloods down Diagon Alley. Of course, silence always issued from both Ron and Rose when Hermione had given them her famous glare. The third child and first boy was one named Arthur. He, too, had the famous red hair and freckles but instead of blue eyes, he inherited those of his mother. At just eight years old, Arthur was a very serious boy. He never played with the other children and like Hermione, instead enjoyed to read books. As of yet, he didn't have the intelligence of his mother, but Hermione was sure we would gain it. Ron, however, thought otherwise. He had told Harry that while Arthur liked reading books, he preferred story books to knowledge ones.

"He has an imagination, not knowledge for those dreadful books Nikki reads" While Harry knew Ron loved all his children equally; he couldn't help but feel Ron favoured Rose and Arthur above the rest.

The fourth of them was five year old Jeremiah. He had a softer kind of red haired compared to his siblings and no freckles were visible on his pale looking face. With Hermione's eyes he always looked very thoughtful and obviously a very shy child. When Harry first met him, he had instantly hid behind Hermione for refuge and why Harry found it very amusing he couldn't help but feel sorry for him being so shy. Hermione had told Harry that Jerry liked to talk to people but found it hard making friends due to that shyness. Where he had got this, Harry didn't know. He felt that he definitely didn't get it from Hermione or Ron. Harry guessed it must have been growing up in the spotlight of his overactive and excelling older siblings. The last of the lot was Dexter, a tiny four year old that had instantly took a like to his 'Uncle 'arry'. Dexter's hair was a pale brown and his eyes, though clearly also very light was a blue that shone above others. With one look, Harry knew Dexter could get whatever he wanted. He was the baby of the group and while Ron and Hermione had a lot to deal with concerning the older children, Harry could guess Dexter knew exactly how to get attention.

Harry smiled sweetly at the boy whose big toothy grin smiled right back at him. It an instant Dexter had moved from his chair to Harry's lap, cuddling into the warm body that sat there. Harry wrapped his arms gently around the youngest Weasley and looked up to smile at Hermione who was shaking her head in wonder. Apparently, while Dexter was an attention seeking child, he never warmed up to people as quickly as he did Harry. Harry's eyes then moved to his sons. Scott was still talking to Nikki in an excited whisper while Lathien was staring at Harry and Dexter, in return. His blue eyes had turn cold in anger and Harry could see his fists clenched up in fury. With a surprise gesture, Harry slowly pried the young boy off him and set him down on his feet beside the chair. He leaned down and whispered for Dexter to join his mother before looking at Lathien again. They stared at each other for a moment before Harry spoke.

"Lathien, can I talk to you outside?" He never received an answer, but Lathien stood and quietly made his way outside the door. Harry gave Hermione a smile. "Do excuse us for a moment" With a flick of Hermione's hand and a smile that said she didn't mind, Harry followed his son out. Lathien was sitting on a seat that had beautiful flowers growing around it. The scene of the outdoors made Harry sigh in happiness of the sight. It was truly a wonderful day today. The black haired man moved to sit beside his son and looked out in front of him where a set of gnomes decided to fight each other. With a laugh, Harry turned to look at his son.

Lathien's face seemed stone cold and Harry could see his jaw clenching. The ex-Gryffindor knew there was something wrong with his son for a while now and everything he tried to do to get it out of him never worked.

"Lathien, tell me what's wrong" With a soothing gesture, Harry moved his hand to slowly sweep through his son's blond hair. The hand was pushed of the head of Lathien in a rather dramatic action and it made Harry sigh again, this time in frustration. "Lathien, I can't help you if you don't tell …"

"You don't want to know!" Lathien snapped before Harry could even finish what he was saying. The blond haired boy's eyes now gazed at his dad is what seemed to be sadness and Harry just didn't know what to do anymore. Was he just supposed to understand Lathien so easily? Was he such a bad parent to the oldest twin? Harry faintly tilted his head to the side and looked back into the deep blue eyes in wonder. He could still remember when Lathien and Scott were born, they were a joy for both Draco and Harry and when the black haired man had first stared into the eyes of this boy sitting in front of him, Harry knew he was in love. His sons were his world after he left Draco but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried for Lathien, it was never good enough. He still wanted the father he doesn't remember. Couldn't Lathien understand Harry was protecting him?

"You know I'll listen, Lathien" Harry murmured, his face twisted in the same sadness that shone on the eleven year old's own features. Harry was shocked when Lathien laughed in what seemed to be a sarcastic way. He stood now, staring down at the man who had raised him his whole life.

"Exactly! You always listen. You never act. I ask you about father, you don't answer, I beg you to let us see him, and you don't allow it. It always listening with you. Why don't you understand? HE'S OUR FATHER!"

"AND A COWARD!" Harry never meant for himself to yell back at his upset son, but it seemed Lathien knew exactly how to get on his nerves. "Lathien, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled" but the blue eyed boy wasn't listening, instead, his attention was on what Harry had yelled back.

"A coward? How? What did he do dad?" Ignoring Lathien's begging, Harry shook his head and stood. With measured steps, the green eyed man moved past the blond boy and quickly made his way inside, missing the tears as they fell down his son's face.

….

"Come on! Hurry now or we'll never get anywhere" Harry snorted in amusement as Hermione rounded up her children like cattle. Hermione quickly and gently pushed them through the narrow street of Diagon Alley. Harry, whose sons were trailing behind him in wonder, turned to grin at them.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, boys" Scott grinned back and sped up to catch up with Nikki but as usual Lathien stayed behind. Harry noticed he was looking at the ground, not caring if he knocked into someone. After the morning of arguing, two days had went by in which Lathien spoke no words to his dad. Harry had tried repeatedly to get the twin boy to talk but didn't get a sound out of him. Harry knew it was only him he was not speaking to as the ex-Gryffindor had heard the blond talk to his twin while they were supposed to be sleeping.

Harry slowed down his pace and waited for Lathien to reach his side. With a sense of the remaining sadness from that night, Harry moved his arm around his son's shoulders. It was instantly knocked off by Lathien who turned to glare at his dad. It was times like these that Harry just wanted to fall on the ground and cry, but he held his posture in a positive way and continued on.

"Well, what do we need first?" Harry watched as Hermione looked down at the Hogwarts' letters before nodding. "Books"

Harry couldn't help but snort; it was so expected of Hermione to go for the books first. With a glare from the bushy haired woman, Harry couldn't help the mischief grin to find its way onto his face. As they entered Flourish and Blotts, Harry once again looked around for his sons. The only one he saw was Scott who was still talking to Nikki in an excited voice. Harry began to wonder if they would get married when they were older and it made him laugh at the image. A Malfoy and a Weasley getting married; now that would be something to see. When Harry looked around further for Lathien and caught no sight of him, Harry began to fret.

"He went to look at some books" Harry glanced at the younger twin as he spoke and smiled in relief. As long as he knew Lathien was safe.

…

Lathien snarled as he looked at the bunch of Weasleys with his brother and father. He didn't like them. The hair made his eyes hurt and they were so…happy, it made him sick. Not to mention the youngest brat who probably got along better with his dad then he did. With a shake of his head, Lathien turned to walk further into the books. None seemed to catch his interest. They were the same old boring knowledge books, the ones that his dad's friend would read. He didn't understand how his dad could be friends with such…boring people.

As Lathien reached the end of the isle, a book with a big black spine caught his attention. With big green words the read "Slytherin and its members", Lathien was instantly interested as he picked it.

"Expecting to be in Slytherin then?" Lathien turned sharply at the arrogant sounding voice and looked up at the man staring down at him. With white blond hair, sharp blue eyes and pale white skin, Lathien frowned at the stranger.

"Yes, of course" Lathien responded in the same kind of arrogance as he stared suspiciously at the man that he thought looked a lot like him. "Who are you?" The stranger stared at him for a moment before replying.

"The question is, who are you?" The stranger replied, a look in his eye the eleven year old couldn't comprehend.

"Lathien! Lathien! Where are you?" Lathien watched as his dad walked around the corner and stopped in shock, his eyes staring at the stranger. "Draco?"


End file.
